Showtime
by slayerb8
Summary: The bronze is having a singing contest for all sunnydale students to enter. And Buffy and xander are planning to sigh up.... who will win?
1. Chapter 1

Show time

(This is placed just after angel broke up with Buffy in season 3)

The bronze is having a singing contest and Buffy and xander sigh up... who will win?

--

The Scooby gang as always was sitting at the favourite table at bronze, a club down town. "Dingoes at my baby" had just finish their performance and were repacking Oz's van. There was always a break between performance's were the manager Mr. Brown would announce the upcoming events, competitions or bands.

"Good Evening everyone, I'm Mr. Brown the manager of the Bronze." Everyone clapped respectfully.

"Tomorrow night there will be an Amateur Singing Contest for the teenagers of Sunnydale. The winner will win the prize money of 200 dollars. To participate, you will have to sign up by tomorrow afternoon. The signup sheet will be hanging up by the entrance door outside"

With that and a smile he walked of stage. The next band started to set up.

"So are you going to sign up Buffster?" asked Xander.

"I'm not sure, I mean, I sure could use the money." she replied.

"Are you sure you need the money or the new Gucci sunglasses that you saw at the mall yesterday. This comment earns him a glare from the slayer.

Looking nervous he quickly covered "What about you willow?"

"Xander there's no way you are getting me on stage." Willow snapped.

She didn't want to be mean but she knows xander and unless she was firm with her point, she would have ended up on that stage

"Please willow..." He said with a puppy dog pout.

"No, I'm going to find Oz!" She snapped and stomped off.

"Well, come on Buffy, it would be fun you and me singing it out on stage, the lights, the crowd! What do you say?" He said to Buffy wiggling his eyebrows.

"Fine, xander but be prepared to get your butt kicked." Buffy said cockly.

On the way out they signed up, so far Cordelia was the only other person to sigh up.

"May the best singer win." Buffy said.

"May the best singer when." Xander said.


	2. Chapter 2

_N_ext _Night..._

The last lines of wannabe echoed throughout the club, some people clapping others trying to get there hearing back.

"That was an great performance by Cordelia Chase! Next up is Xander Harris singing 'Call me when your sober' by Evanescence**.**

(he sings it more manly...lol)

It was clear to both willow and Buffy he was aiming the song to his parents.

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me, Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all? So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me. 

_Make up your mind._

Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.  
You never call me when you're sober.  


_You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.  
How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine. _

_So don't cry to me. If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind._

The sing finished and the audience cheered and clapped. Xander walked off stage and smirked and Buffy.

"Bet that!" He said confidently.

"Yea, Don't worry, I will." She replied with a confident smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Next up will be Buffy Summers, singing 'Tracks of my Tears' by Human Nature." Mr Brown said to the cheering crowd.

She walked on the stage and sit on the chair in middle of the stage. She started to sing to the audience.

Angel walked into the bronze, trying to pinpoint buffy's scent leading him to look at stage. Just when she is beginning to her sing her soul the crowd.

_People say I'm the life of the party  
Because I tell a joke or two Although I might be laughing loud and hearty Deep inside I'm blue _

_So take a good look at my face  
You'll see my smile looks out of place If you look closer, it's easy to trace The tracks of my tears._

_Since you left me if you see me with another guy  
Seeming like I'm having fun  
Although he may be cute  
he's just a substitute  
Because you're the permanent one.._

_So take a good look at my face  
You'll see my smile looks out of place  
If you look closer, it's easy to trace  
The tracks of my tears.._

_I need you, need you_

_Outside I'm masquerading  
Inside my hope is fading  
Just a clown oh yeah  
Since you put me down_

_My smile is my make up  
I wear since my break up with you.._

_Baby, So take a good look at my face  
You'll see my smile looks out of place  
If you look closer, it's easy to trace  
The tracks of my tears_

The sadness that echoed in her voice was clear to her first love and friends.

"What a beautiful song and voice! Now, we will go to a brief break, so the judges can add up the scores. So Good luck to all contestants!" Mr brown said cheerfully

Buffy walked off the stage and poked out her tongue at xander, trying to cover up the sadness she was feeling.

Xander just smiled and give her a huge hug, which she returned.

"Can all the singers please come up and stand in the medium of the stage?!"

All the singers walked out. This included Cordelia, Buffy, Xander, the lead singer of Oz's band and a couple of other Sunnydale Highschool students.

"In third place is Larry... Just Larry. " Mr. Brown said. He stepped forward grabbed his prize money and yelled to the audience "Bo- Ya" and jumped into the crowd.

In the background you can hear xander coughing while saying 'attention seeker' that got him a glare from fangirls.

"In second place is Devon MacLeish - lead singer of dingoes ate my baby." Mr. Brown spoke into the microphone. Devon step forward and bowed, got his prize money and walk off stage.

"Now in first place... it's a tie! For the first time in Bronze history there's a tie! In first place are Buffy Summers and Xander Harris!" The crowd went wild some with outrage others in acceptance.

Buffy jumped up and down in joy and xander put his arm in the air yelling 'I'm the best'.

They stepped up to Mr. Brown. Buffy took the roses and xander took the free Bronze t-shirt.

They both took the money a hundred each and bowed.i

Both not notice the pain strict angel walking towards the exit.

They also did say 'Music was the language of the soul'

The End


End file.
